Nick Schnee
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: Nick Schnee younger brother or Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose's boyfriend. Let's see what adding him to the group will change. I do not own Anything to do with RWBY. My first attempt at a RWBY Fic. Read and Reveiw please! Rate T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Schnee, Youngest of the Schnee family, born two years after the second elder and middle child Weiss. It was shortly after his birth, not even 4 months, when the white fang attacked taking their mother from them. Did he hate the Faunus for this? To an extent yes, while he hated the white fang for taking his mother from him before he got a chance to meet her he did not hate all faunus simply because they were faunus.

Walking down the street, Nick was heading for a shop to meet up with his girlfriend. They'd met two years ago shortly after joining Signal academy. Both wanted to get into Beacon to learn how to be a huntsmen/huntress. Nick was a boy of average height for his age with him being 5'7. His hair, similar to his sisters, was white. His outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans that tucked into a pair of black combat boots. His shirt was white with silver flames that shimmered, over that he had a white trench coat with the Schnee family emblem on the right shoulder. Barely noticeable through the gape in the coat was a pair of holsters, one on each side, in them were his choice of weapons a pair of pistol that changed to form two short swords about as long as his arms. He had dubbed them as Artemis's fangs, after the long forgotten greek goddess of the moon and hunt, he had found that information while browsing through some of the really old books in the main library of Vale. Covering his ears were a pair of black head phones with silver flames that seemed to dance across them. They were currently playing his and his girlfriend's favorite song, This will be the day.

As he reached the store he spotted his girlfriend standing in front of it being attacked by a group of thugs. So as he pulled out one of his guns from his side he spoke one line that seemed to wash over the area. "Άρτεμις θεά του φεγγαριού και το κυνήγι , να απαντήσει στην προσευχή μου και ας στόχος μου είναι αληθινό."(Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, answer my prayer and let my aim be true) and fired a round at the ground in front of a thug who was attempting to attack her while her back was turned. As the round hit the ground it exploded causing the ground to freeze over making the thug slip and slam back first onto the ground causing his head to smack the ground as well knocking him unconscious.

Ruby had been waiting for her boyfriend as the shop Dust till dawn when a group of thugs had come in and began robbing the place of dust. She didn't even notice cause of her music till one had come up to her and attempted to rob her as well. She hadn't been very happy about that and show just how upset she was by sending them to the other side of the store, via kick to the stomach. That was when another came to see what happened only for her to jump kick him out the window to give her more room to draw her weapon. She then proceeded to kick their asses with the cool moves her uncle had taught her. But as she was about to take the one behind her out she heard the voice of the person she'd been waiting on before a gun shot rang out causing her to turn in time to see the thug slam his head against the ground rendering him unconscious. Looking at the source of the shot she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her boyfriend using the weapons she had designed especially for him.

They had had plenty of conversations over their favorite topic's her being weapons and his being dust. They were currently working on a project that would infuse a weapon with dust to give it more power against Grimm. So far there had been no success... but they were close. She could feel it. They had each told each other about their sibling/siblings though neither have met them. Both were afraid of how they'd react to their baby sibling getting a girl/boyfriend. Nick stepped forward until he was in front of her and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips causing her to blush slightly. "Sorry I'm late Ruby, It took me a bit to get past my sisters."

Shaking her head she waved it off. "It's alright, I figured it was something like that. I took the chance to restock on ammo and dust." That was when they heard stepped coming out of the store and spotted someone that had constantly been on the news lately. Roman Torchwick. He was wanted in all 4 kingdoms for a long list of crimes they just couldn't remember, No one had caught him yet as he was a slippery as a snake. Glancing at each other, both teens prepared for a tough fight.

Roman was not happy at watching the men he had paid good money for get beaten by a couple of kids. Walking out of the shop as he dropped his cigar before putting it out with the end of his cane he looking over the men on the ground. "Worth every Lien, truly you were." Then turning his attention to the teens before him and giving a sigh. "As fun as this was I am on a schedule." As he spoke he raised his cane to point at them before the end opened showing a barrel, as the last word was finished he fired a dust rocket at the ground between them clouding the area as he made his escape.

Ruby and Nick had covered their eyes when the blast went of, neither being close enough for the explosion to do any damage except buff their aura. Ruby to turn address the old man as he came out of the store while Nick spotted roman climbing a ladder to the roof of a building and pointing it out causing Ruby to glance in the direction before looking at the old guy. "You okay with us going after him?" Getting a nod from him prompted the teens to sprint toward the build before Ruby used the Recoil of her sniper scythe to get onto the roof of the build where as Nick launched himself up their via his semblance. Now unlike his sisters, he didn't get Glyphs as his semblance. No he got a unique ability to control fire, but the reason for stumbling on Lady Artemis's name was the color. For as he launching himself off the ground and onto the roof he had a stream of silver flames following him. This was his semblance, Named Artemis's blessing, It had the power to either heal or harm, depending on how he felt about the person. It had helped a lot with keeping them safe when their experiments with dust ended badly. Once on the roof the flames vanished like they were never there. Because of the name and information he had found he had made a necklace with Artemis's symbol on it. Sure he knew about her views on men, he just didn't care. He respected her as the independent goddess she was.

Roman sighed when he heard two thumps signaling that he'd been followed, by the teens no less and only uttered one word. "Persistent." It was at that moment that a plane raised up front the side of the building before opening to let him in. After climbing in he turned to face the two teens while holding up a red dust crystal. "End of the line kiddies!" Then tossed it where it landed by their feet before launching a rocket at it causing a bigger explosion than if he'd just launched the rocket and laughed before becoming confused by the purple glyph shielding the teens from harm. As it faded it revealed a blonde woman holding a riding crop. As she lower her weapon she fixed her glasses that had slid slightly before swinging her weapon forward launching about a dozen purple beams, most likely her aura, and hitting the plane causing it to rock, while Roman tired to keep his balance before heading to the cockpit where a woman in a red one piece was waiting. "We got a huntress."

This promised the women to leave her seat letting Roman take control as she went to the back to confront the huntress. Said huntress had built up a bit of her aura before launching it at the sky above the place causing a cloud to form over it. Nick figured she most likely mix in some lightning dust to cause the effect. When she lowered her weapon the clouds started pelting the plane with Ice shards signaling the use of Ice dust. He gave the women some credit as it was hard to mix dust without causing a horrible reaction. That was when a woman with glowing red arms showed herself before summoning flames to her hands. Nick was easily able to deduce that she was useing Fire dust mixed with her aura to get the effect, before she fired it from her hand at the blonde huntress only for her to block it with a glyph causing the fire dust to hit the ground around her instead. When the women raised her arm how ever it caused the Aura infused dust to react, exploding in a geyser of fire sending shards of the roof into the air.

But the huntress wouldn't be defeated that easily and quickly back flipped away while swinging her crop around, and with the help of her Aura wrapping around each of the shards she turned them into a spear before launching it at the plane only for the women on the plane to launch the fireballs from her hands at the arrow causing the pieces to scatter before reforming into the spear and hitting the plane. Though to to quick thinking on Roman's arm, the arrow hitting the top of the plane when he tilted it, rending the damage dealt to a small degree. The Huntress was not affected though and formed 3 spears from the shards arming to take the ship down with her next move. The fire dust wielding woman took a moment to regain her balance before noticing the tendrils and focused her some of her aura to surround her while crossing her arms before spreading them out causing a thin fire wall to spread out from the ship destroying the shards.

Ruby took this as a chance to shift her Scythe into its gun form before firing at the woman, only for he to block each round with her aura covered hand, before swiping her other hand causing 6 glowing circles to appear under her and the huntress. Said huntress was about to use her Aura to pull the girl back while she moved away only for the spots to sizzle out catching both the huntress and the woman on the plane by surprise.

Nick had been watching the fighting seeing no point to get involved any longer until his girlfriend started shooting at the lady on the plane. When she tried to hurt Ruby, He decided all bets were off and stepped forward while using his aura to snuff out spots on the roof. Moving in front of Ruby and the Huntress getting their attention he raised his hand summoning his silver flames and condensing it into a ball. The color shocked both the huntress and the women on the place, but what happened next unsettled them both., if only a bit. Nick pushed his hand forward launching the flaming ball before it burst half way between them and formed into a dragon made out of silver flames. Roman was quick to move them away by shifting the thrusters to aim backwards instead of down and launching them away from the beast. The dragon seemed to follow them for a moment before opening its maw and giving a spine chilling roar before fading.

Back on the floor Nick was breathing a bit rough from using so much of his Aura, He'd almost fallen over had Ruby not caught him and helped him stay standing while he caught his breath, The Huntress was looking at both teens before walking up to them. In another world Ruby would be going fangirl over meeting a huntress, but this was not that world and Ruby had a boyfriend to worry about, but she did give the huntress some attention when she walked over to them. "Come with me." Ruby looked at her boyfriend who returned it before following after the woman.

~20 minutes later - Vales Hunter Union, Interrogation room B~

Ruby was pouting in her chair while Nick was relaxing in his, content to let his Aura replenish. The women who they came to know as Glynda Goodwitch, was pacing around the room while talking. "I hope you know that your actions will not be taken lightly you two. You two put not only yourself but others in great danger." Ruby would of retored had Nick not placed his hand on hers to calm her down while Glynda stopped in front of the door on the other side of the table. "If it were up to me you two would be sent home, with a pat on the back.(This seemed to perk Ruby up while Nick was waiting for the follow up he knew was coming.) And a slap on the wrist." This was followed up by her hitting the table with her Riding crop. Causing Ruby to jump jump with a small yelp while Nick just raised an eyebrow at the action. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." With those last words she moved to the side as a man entered the room carrying a cup of coffee if what they were smelling were correct and a plate of cookies. Both knew exactly who he was.

The man Looked at the two for a moment before speaking, ignoring Nick for the moment. "Ruby Rose, You.. have silver eyes." Ruby was giving him an odd look for the remark. "So, Where did you learn to do this?" He asked while motioning to the video that Glynda was playing next to him.

Though slightly uncomfortable, the presence of her boyfriend calmed her down enough to answer clearly. "Signal Academy."

They gave her a look at that before the man began speaking again. "They taught you how to wield one of the most deadly weapons ever designed?"

Ruby blinked for a moment before answer. "Well... one teacher in particular."

Seeming to accept the answer, the man set the cookies on the table in front of them. "I see." Ruby looked at the cookies then at the man before take one and eating it whole... then another.. and another... till the plate was gone. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill, a dust old crow."

Ruby seemed to perk up at that and nodded while chewing on the cookies in her mouth before tring to speak. "Mm, tats meh uhcle it is." Seeing the looks she got for that she swallowed down the cookies before speaking again. "Sorry, That's my uncle crow, he's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like Wahh! wah cha! ha oh!" She proceeded to make over exaggerated karate moves to the sounds.

They all seemed amused by her actions especially Nick which caused her to blush from her boyfriend seeing her nerdy side again. "I see." He set his coffee cup down on the table as he placed his hands on it. "And what is an adorable girl like you doing at a school designed to train warriors."

This caused Ruby to focus on the older man. "Well... I want to be a huntress."

He looked at her for a second. "So you want to slay monsters?"

Ruby gave a nod at that. "Yea, well we do. We only have two more years of training at signal before we can apply at beacon. You see our sisters are starting this year cause their trying to become huntresses. And I'm trying to become a huntress to help people, My parents always tought us to help others so I thought, well I might as well as make a carrer out of it. I mean the police are alright but the huntsmen and huntresses are so much more romantic, exciting cool and." Que slight squeal Amusing those in the room. "You know?"

The man hummed for a moment before looking at the boy next to her who was giving his now blushing girlfriend an amused look as she tried to hiding her face because of her embarrassing outburst. "Nick Schnee. Nice to see you again."

Nick hummed for a moment before giving a nod. "Nice to see you too Professor Ozpin."

The now identified Ozpin smile before leaning forward a bit. "I wonder if your sisters knows you have a girlfriend." The paling he got from both confirmed that nither of their sisters knew causing him to give a laugh. "I see. So you two want to come to my school?"

Nick gave a nod along with Ruby who spoke. "More than anything... except Nick asking me t-" She cut it off there while blushing earning a raised eyebrow from Nick and a cuckle from Ozpin who could guess what the girl was going to say.

He looked at Glynda who gave a soft hump of acceptance before looking at the two teens. "Well okay." This seemed to brighten up to two.

~Next day - Plane heading to beacon~

Ruby was engulfed in a hug by her slightly over protective sister "Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby who was highly embarrassed couldn't help but wish her boyfriend was here, but he was traveling to the school with his sister on a plane owned by his family. "Please Stop..."

Backing up from giving her sister a hug she couldn't help but smile at her. "But I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby just gave a sigh before looking at her sister. "Please sis, it was nothing."

Yang seemed to think completely different about it though. "What do you mean? It's incredible! Everyone at Beacon's going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby not really catching that it was just a figure of speaking just huffed slightly. "I don't wanna be the Bee's knee's, Okay. I don't wanna be any kind of knees, I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

Yang seemed a bit put off by that though. "What with you? Aren't you excited Rubes?"

Ruby gave her sister a look at that. "Of course I'm excited Yang! I just... I got moved ahead two years, I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."'Except Nick that is.' That last part being finished inside her head.

Yang could see this was really bothering her sister and tried to comfort her while placing her arm over her shoulder. "But you are special."

Before they could continue their conversation a broad cast interrupted them while showing a picture of the guy Ruby fought not to long ago. "The robbery was led my notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact Vales city police department. Back to you lisa."

The picture shift to a woman with white hair. "Thank Serall. In other news, this saturday's fanus civil rights movement turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off as a image of Glynda took it's place. "Hello and welcome to beacon.(Yang: "Who's that?") My name is Glynda Goodwitch.(Yang: "Oh.") You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage need for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training needed to protect our world." With that said the image faded.

Ruby noticed the town and moved over to the window. "Oh wow... Look you can see Signal from up here"

Yang smiled at her sister and moved closer while patting her back. "I guess home isnt to far after all. Beacons our home now." A sound drew their attention and noticed a blonde boy hunched over slightly and sounded like he was going to puke. "Well... it was a nice moment."

Ruby Gave a nod at that. "It was nice while it lasted. I wonder who where going to meet."'And how I'm going to introduce you to Nick.' She couldn't keep the shiver from going down her spine at what her sister will say.

Nick was wondering the same thing as he talked to his sister about what they would learn at Beacon and if they will make friends who wouldn't try become their friends to use their family's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick sighed from his seat on the Schnee private plane heading to Beacon. His sisters had both been proud that he'd gotten in 2 years early, while their father just gave him a nod of acknowledgement. He often wished that he could remember his time as a baby to see how the man acted before their mothers passing but all he had were stories from his sisters. He apparently use to be a caring man who would help his worked out, weather they be faunus or human, though only the faunus in the company knew he helped them, but since their mother's death by the white fang group he'd changed and starting hating all faunus. The faunus of the company stayed and worked even when he changed, simply because of how he use to be. They wish he hadn't of changed.

Anyway, he was sitting next to his sister who was reading a clothing magazine. Looking at her from the corner of his eye before giving a soft sigh. 'Now or never.' "Sis?" He spoke for the first time on their trip. Getting a hum in return to show she was listening. "I have to tell you something, something you might be mad at me for."

Weiss was reading her fashion magazine when her brother spoke to her, so she gave him her attention without actually looking at him. The next words he spoke caused her to put her magazine down and look at him. "What is it Nick? You can tell me anything."

Sighing while running his fingers through his hair, he turned to look his sister in the eyes. "I have a girlfriend." It was blunt and to the point. There was no beating around the bush with Nick Schnee, but up and front truth.

Weiss blinked a few time before shifting in her seat to further face him with a slight frown on her face. "How long?" While to most it would be a simple question, Nick could hear the underlying anger to it. It wasn't at him, but at whatever girl who had dared sink their claws into her baby brother. Yes both her and Winter babied their brother. They'd on quite a few occasions tried to talk him out of being a huntsman, which was why he went to signal instead of getting private tutors.

He looked out the window at the near endless sea before speaking. "A year. We met at signal and after talking and hanging out for a year I asked her out. We've been dating since."

Weiss was not happy that her brother was dating a girl she had yet to meet and approve but she wouldn't take his happiness away from him. She didn't want him to get upset with her. Still, she would meet this girl to see if she was up her standards and if not would push her up there. She wasn't going to force them to brake up and make her brother hate her. "When will I get to meet this girl Nick?"

Happy that she hadn't gotten outright mad at him he pulled something out of his wallet before showing it to Weiss. It turned out to be a picture of Him and a girl with black hair with red tips. Weiss gave her brother this. She was a cute girl. "She Also got into Beacon tow years early, so you'll meet her at the school."

Weiss gave a nod before returning to her magazine just as the sound of the speaker being turned over caught their attention. "Mr and Miss Schnee we will be landing in five minutes, Should you wish to change into your gear now would be a good time." With that the intercom cut off. Giving a nod to his sister he got up and went to the bathroom to change out of his home cloths with consisted of a pair of blue jeans and gray shirt with the Schnee family emblem on it, to his normal battle attire.(Same as he wore in first chapter.) By the time he'd finished getting dress and met up with his sister at the door to disembark.

As the plane landed and they got off with their servants bringing their bags off the plane to be picked up Nick Spotted his girlfriend talking to a blonde, and instantly knew the it was her sister by the cloths. She'd often told him about her sister and how sister acted. As he began making his way over followed by his sister he saw the blonde leave Ruby on her own. Which was pretty mean of her. Slowly he walked up to the girl and before she could turn around wrapped his arms around her cause her to jump. She relaxed though when she heard his laugh. "Hello there my little Rose"

Ruby was gaping at the direction her sister ran off to with her friends. She'd been ditched. By her own sister no less! She was surprised when soon after felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist before relaxing into his grip when she heard him speak but still slapped his hands. "That was mean Nick. But I'm glad your here." She said as she turned in his arms and leaned up placing a kiss on his lips bring a smile to both of them before a cough was heard behind him, causing Ruby to jump and Nick to blush at being seen by his sister.

Was Weiss irritated at watching her brother get kissed? A little. Though she did smile when she noticed how happy he was. Coughing to get their attention, she casualy looked the girl over and she was indeed vary pretty if a bit small, not like she had room to talk their since they were nearly the same height, and that was only cause of her heels. Anyway, She held her hand out to the girl before giving a smile. "Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee, Nick's older sister, You must be Ruby Rose. Even though he just told me about you I can tell you make him happy. Though if you hurt him in anyway I will scatter your remains across remnant."

Ruby shook the girls hand with a smile and was happy that she was accepting of it for now... even with the threat! "T-thanks. It's nice to meet you as well. Nick has told me lots about his sisters and how happy he is to have you. I hope we get along."

Nick was happy to see his sister trying to get along with his girlfriend, he knew it was tough for her to see her little brother grow up, having been each others only playmates growing up since other families or kids would try to get close to them because of their family name. Which was why they were protective of each other. Nick had often protected her from boys who wanted to get close to her with bad motives, while Weiss protected him from girls with the same motive, though Ruby took that job while they were at signal. As they continued to talk with Weiss trying to get to know the girl, only Ruby noticed a girl with black hair with a bow on her head was looking at them before walking away, but no one noticed the blonde boy awkwardly standing around wondering what to do.

It wasn't long after that did they enter the gymnasium and heard someone yelling Ruby's name. Looking around they spotted the blonde Ruby was with earlier. Ruby wasn't to happy about being ditched and grabbed Nick's hand before dragging him behind her to her sister. Weiss following right behind them. When they got close enough The blonde began talking. "So Ruby how's your day been?" She was also eyeing the two people who had come over with her sister with her eyes occasionally looking at her hand which was still holding the boy's hand.

Said girl huffed before glaring at her sister one hand on her him while the other was still holding her boyfriends hand. "Would of been better if you hadn't of ditched me. At least I met someone I knew not long after." This caused Yang to raise an eyebrow at the girl as she looked at the two next to her. "Oh.. Um Yang this is Nick m-my b-boyfriend."

The girl's head snapped to look at her little sister at that piece of information before looking the boy over. He was good looking and seemed nice. She remembered her sisters sudden change after her first year at signal. She'd often day dream or get a smile on her face at the oddest moments. She'd even gave up her kiddie underwear to wear something more suited for her age. This explained her sudden change. "I see. We'll have to yang sometime soon."

Ruby's head met her forehead while Nick and Weiss looked at the girl in confusion. "God damn it Yang." Nick raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend having never heard her cuss before. Seeing the look Ruby decided to explain. "Yang likes to make puns... she just doesn't seem to understand that she sucks at them."

Yang put her hand over her chest where her heart was. "Ouch sis, and I've been waiting for you to take an interest in boy for Xiao long!" She ignored her sisters groan at her pun. "Of course I'd be excited. Though I will be keeping an eye on him. Who's the girl next to him?"

Ruby looked at Weiss before turning back to her sister. "This is Nick's older sister Weiss. To be honest we both thought you two would take this worse."

Before the conversation could continue however there was a cough from the stage that was enhanced by a mic causing everyone to notice the man standing there with a woman not to far from him. Everyone knew these two as Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look at you and all I see is wasted energy. The need of purpose, of direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time as this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

While some seemed upset at being called wasted energy other took the speech for what it was, a way of telling them to train and better themselves. As the man walked off the stage the women took his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you're dismissed."

Yang hummed to herself catching her sisters and the Schnee siblings attention. "He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't fully there."

Nick hummed as well before speaking his thoughts. "Maybe he received some news or something that has him distracted. He is a professional hunter and probably gets updates from the Hunter's union." They gave a nod at the explanation. "Well I'm off to shower. See you girls in a bit." With that he gave Ruby a kiss on the lips before waving at Yang and Weiss and heading to the boys shower room. The girls heading to their own as well.

~1 hour later~

Ruby was sitting in Nick lap writing some letters with Weiss laying on her own mat next to them. Was Weiss and Yang upset at the position? Yes. Were they going to use it to tease their siblings like no tomorrow? Oh yea. Yang suddenly jumped landing next to Ruby on her own mat. "It's like a big slumber party!" (Everyone's outfits are the same as the show. Nick's is a pair of pajama pants with silver flames flowing across them. He was not wearing a shirt.

Ruby glanced at her sister before continuing writing. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys. Even If I'm glad that Nick is with me."

Yang rolled her eyes at that while looking around at the guys who were posing or rough housing, "I know I do." Though she had to look away when a blonde wearing a one piece blue pajamas that screamed nerd walked across her field of vision. Looking at her sister and her boyfriend who had his head on her shoulder and was reading what she was writing and occasionally adding his own input. "What's that?"

Ruby didn't even pause in her writing while taking Nick's words into account. "A letter to the gang back at signal. We promised to tell them all about beacon and how things were going." She didn't mention anything about her's and nicks project. It was nearing it's final stage. They finally managed to infuse thread with dust to make it stronger and resistant to harder hits. They now needed to make some clothes out of it to see how it stands up to a blade.

Yang couldn't help herself but tease her sister. "Aww, thats soo cute!"

Ruby's reaction to this was to pelt her sister in the face with a pillow. "Shut up. I didn't get to take all my friends to school. It's weird not having them here with me and Nick."

Yang understood that. But that stop her though. "At least you have Nick here, and you made friends with Weiss. So that's plus one friend. A 100% increase."

Ruby rolled her eyes at that, before someone lighting a candle caught their attention. It was the girl who'd been watching them earlier. "That girl..."

The 3 around her raised an eyebrow. Though Nick asked the question on their minds. "You know her Ruby?"

She shook her head a bit. "No, But when we met up today she had watched us for a little before leaving." Nick shrugged it off and would have continued to cuddle with his girlfriend had Yang not pulled her up and dragged her out to the girl hoping to get her sister another friend.

Sighing as he looked at his sister, who just closed her eyes to sleep, before he got up and followed, catching up just as Ruby asked about the book. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting to take control of his body."

Yang didn't seem interested while Ruby was, Nick knew of her hobby to read fantasy books when she had the chance to. "I love to read. Yang use to read to me all that time when I was little. stories about heros and monsters. There one of the reasons why I wanted to be a huntress."

The girl seemed to think about that a moment. "Why is that? Hoping that we live happily ever after?"

Ruby just gave a smile while reaching out and grabbing her boyfriends hand. "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those hero's in the books. As someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

Blake gave a small smile to the girl but it had a ting of sadness in it. "That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail."

Nick spoke up before Ruby could at that catching the girls attention. "That's why were here, to make it better." Then leaned over and gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush but give a smile to him. They had this talk before and he knew what she'd say."

Yang would of Ruined the moment had Nick not leaned in and whispered something to her causing her to look at him curiously before taking a glance at the girls bow and seeing it twitch. She gave him a nod before dragging Yang back to their sleeping spots.

The girl looked at the boy for a moment wondering what he wanted. "Your a faunus aren't you?" It was whispered as he could tell she wanted to keep it hidden. This caused the girl to tense. "Don't worry, even though I'm a schnee I only hate the white Fang. Other Faunus are fine with me."

The girl grew currious about that, even though she was still tense. "Why do you hate the White fang but not all Faunus?"

He looked at the girl for a moment causing her to shift slightly. "When I was boy the white fang attacked my family and killed my mother. My father use to be a kind man and though not many knew, helped all his workers be they faunus or human, after they killed my mother, he changed to what the world knows him as now. People call him the #1 faunus hater when in fact he had supported the white fang from the shadow until they took my mother away. So what the Faunus are going through in the company is their fault. So No I don't hate faunus in general, just the white fang. Have a nice night." With that he turned and walked over to where they were going to sleep and slipped in next to his girlfriend before holding her close. Both fell asleep like that. Blake watch all of this before setting her book down and putting her candel out. She'd think about his words tomorrow.

* * *

Welp that's the end of chapter two! I'm sure some of you are dispointed that the two didn't get really angry at the two and Weiss shift in mood tword Ruby. But without Ruby Tripping over her thigns and giving a bad first impression made the girl more prone to accepting her. Not to mention that with Weiss having a younger brother to play with as a child she wouldn't be as... prideful growing up. Where instead of trying to live up to the Schnee name she was doing her job as an older sister. So of course there will be slight changes in her additude. Yang on the other hand is Portective of Ruby, even if she kept it in check. She wouldn't want to hurt her sister by trying to force them apart. She probably couldn't stand it if Ruby hated her.

Now I'm hoping to brake Blake out of her shell earlier than in the show. We'll see as it plays out. As for Jaune and his group, they will still be friends with RWBYS, The S is Nick's last name instead of first. Due to the uneven amount of student's, he will be paired with his sister and Ruby since they are the only two 16 year olds, even if they are dating. As for Nick's and Ruby's relationship, it will progress further as the story continues. Well, wish me luck! Review is you can. thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Nick woke up the next morn to Ruby poking his side. Giving a Yawn while grabbing the appendage he looked at her eyes. "Morning Ruby."

Ruby gave a smile to her boyfriend as he untangled himself from her. "Morning Nick. We need to get ready and get something to eat before the initiation starts."

Giving a nod to show he was awake he gently kissed her before standing and walking off to take a shower and get dress, Ruby doing the same while meeting up with Yang and Weiss.

After getting a shower in and changing cloths they made their way to their lockers to pick up their weapons. Nick watched as a boy in an asian outfit brushed his teeth and eat all while the girl next to him talked. From what he could hear the girl's name was Nora and his name was Ren.(You should know what they look like.)

He could see that they were just friends but with how close they were, you could mistake them for being a couple. He continued to watch the two while the girl ate pancakes non-stop even while talking. Nick gave the boy props at keeping himself calm.

Ruby was curious about what her boyfriend was looking at and followed his line of site to see a boy and a girl. The girl still talking. Shrugging it off as him finding the situation amusing she continued to eat her breakfast while talking to her sister and Weiss.

Now in the locker room he was grabbing his gear while still watching the girl talk about a signal. He didn't think sloths made noise. As they left they passed his small group causing Ruby to speak up. "Wonder what those two were so worked up about." Nick gave her an odd look as it looked like only the girl was worked up about something.

Yang had just finished getting her bracers on when Weiss walked up next to him. "Oh who knows. You see awfully chipper this morning though."

Ruby had a big smile on her face as she gave a small laugh while reaching into her locker to pull her weapon out. "Yup no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." All of this was said while she looked over and petted her weapon.

Yang couldn't stop herself from making a comment at that. "So you're going to let Nick do all the talking for you?" This caused the two to blush slightly while Weiss gave a smirk at her brother being embarrassed. "But remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you'll have to meet new people and learn to work with them."

Ruby groaned at her sister's words while strapping her weapon to the back of her waist. "You're starting to sound like Dad Yang. First of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." She was proud of that fact as she cross her arms under her c-cup chest. Causing Nick to blush and look away while Weiss looked down at her own before huffing.

Yang rolled her eyes at that. "Well what about when you form teams?"

Ruby seemed uncomfortable at that as she turned away. "I don't know, I'll just be on Nick's or your Team, maybe even Weiss's team if she'd let me."

Yang couldn't refute that. They were good possibilities. While they were talking The blonde who wore the footy pajama's was talking to a red head in bronze armor.

It was mostly ignored since the girl didn't seem to mind. It was at that time that they heard the voice of Glynda goodwitch over the speakers. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

~10 minutes later~

Everyone was gathered before the two teachers and were each standing on a square that had been set beforehand. Ozpin started it off while also quieting the students. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Glynda took over from that point while looking up from her scroll. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to be an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammate's, today."

Ruby seemed nervous at that while some of the students began whispering about it. Ozpin continued on after a few seconds drawing everyone's attention. "These teammate's will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you could work with." Ruby shot Nick a look at that and received a smile in return. Weiss Would be happy to have her brother as her partner but could stand to have Yang, Ruby, or Pyrrha, the redhead, as a partner. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years." This make Ruby really nervous but at least she had 3 people she could pair with. She'd just been to keep a look out. Ignoring the shout from the girl and the others who were Talking Ozpin continued. "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." This seem to excite the orange haired girl. while making the blonde boy from earlier nervous. "You will be monitored and rated for the duration of the initiation, but our instructor will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the cliff. You will guard that relic and your standing will be rated appropriately. Are there any questions?" He ignored the boy who raised his hand. "Good, now take your positions." Everyone besides the blonde who raised his hand got into their battle stances. Some with weapons out some not.

The blonde continued to try and get the man's attention. "Sir I um... got a umm question. So this landed strategy thing, um what is it? A-are you like dropping us off or uh something?" At that the first student was launched.

Ozpin spoke without a care in the world. "No, you will be falling." Another student was launched.

The blonde rubbed his head a bit at that. "Oh uh, I see... So did you, like hand out parachutes for us?" At this the orange haired girl was launched with a shout of excitement.

Ozpin continued on in the same tone of voice. "No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Another student was launched. Glynda was secretly wondering how the boy had gotten into the school.

The blonde was still oblivious to the people being launched. "Uh huh." At this Yang had pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on before being launched with Ruby right after her. "So uhh, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYY!" Just as he finished asking he was launched away screaming like a girl.

Nick shook his head before giving the teachers a smile as he was launched as well. Ozpin and Glynda turned to face the cliff Glynda shuffling through the camera's while Ozpin took a drink of his coffee with a smile on his face. He loved his job.

~Scene change to a view of the forest from the sky.~

It was a wonderful morning in the emerald forest. The sky was clear, all was peaceful for the small bird as it searched for food before it shrieked when something collided with it which followed by a girl's voice. "Birde no!" Zooming to the red bullet we find Ruby firing a few round slowing her momentum before flipping around while shifting her weapon into it's scythe form and latching onto a tree causing her too lopp the branch a few times before launching herself off of it.

Weiss raised her rapier while holding her free hand in front of it then swiming them both a bit before returning them to her sides, after a moment one of her glyphs appeared in front of her which she bounced off up to slow her momentum while at the same time trying to get deeper into the forest.

Ren flipped midair before digging the bladed part of his weapon into the tree causing his to to create a grove while circling down the tree where he walked off casually as if he hadn't just been launched half way across a forest.

Yang was using her shot gauntlets to fire explosive rounds to send her further and further into the forest, before curling up to go through the leaves of the tree to slow her momentum down then hopped from one tree to the next to slow it further before coming to a roll at the forest flow and popping up to continue running. "Nailed it!"

Pyrrha was soaring through the air with her shield in front of her and her appear in sword form, while smashing through any tree that came before her to slow her momentum down before digging her blade into a bigger tree causing her to come to a roll while yanking her blade free when she stood while placing her shield on her back and shifting her spear into rifle form and began looking around for anything with hostile intent. Seeing the boy she met earlier Jaune through her scope was just spinning in a wild manner she shifted her weapon into its spear form and tossed it while also firing a round to give it more distance. After listening for a moment she heard it sink into a tree, a moment later there was a shout from the forest. "Thank you!" She returned it with one of her own. "I'm sorry!"

Nick just let himself fly through the air with his eyes closed before they snapped open while he flipped with his feet facing form and let a silver stream of fire shoot from his feet slowing his momentum to a crawl before safely landing onto the forest floor while drawing both his pistols and began looking around for any Grimm. Seeing nothing he returned his weapons to their holsters and looked up at the sky before heading north. Maybe he'd run into Ruby.

As he made his way through the forest he continued to keep an eye on his surroundings. He had the feeling that he was the only one without a partner since he knew there was an uneven amount of people. With Glynda and Ozpin she had realize the same thing. "Sir, it seems we have an uneven amount this year what do we do?"

Ozpin hummed for a moment. "Just place him with his sister. Doesn't matter that his girlfriend is her partner, she'll keep them in line." Glynda gave a nod as she registered Nick in with Ruby and Weiss.

Nick continued on his path when he suddenly got a child down his spine. "Why do I get the feeling that mine and Ruby's alone time will be hard to get?" Shrugging it off he continued on his path to the temple not even paying attention to Pyrrha as she was activating Jaune's aura. He stopped when he spotted a pair of red eyes glaring at him from a bush before he slowly showed itself as a Ursa. "So you want to fight? Bring it." With that he drew his pistols with one turning into a knife. The Ursa Took it as a challenge since it couldn't really understand him and roared.

* * *

Aaaaand End! Thank you for reading, please review I really want to see how I'm doing. Thanks, this is Sleepyhobo10 Signing out!


	4. This is Not a Chapter but a Poll!

Hello All! Now I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I'm sorry I haven't posted one yet. I will be working on a new chapter come monday, and most likely posting it tuesday.

Now for the Poll! I wondering if there should be another girl added and if so who? Or should there be another girl trying to steal his affections from our favorite little Grimm killer? tell me what you think!

And though there are quite a number of people favoriting and following the story there aren't many reviews so please reveiw and tell me where I can improve! I'm always looking for new ways to improve myself and take it further. Hearing how my story is doing is always a plus. :3

This is Sleepyhobo10 sighing out!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey all! This is my next chapters Even though there aren't many reviews there are a ton of people who have favorited my story which makes me happy. As some people might have noticed it pretty much follows the show but with an added twist to it. As the story progresses more and more will changes as you have seen with how Weiss is not as... against Ruby as she is in the show. Now I figured there are those who are wondering who Yang hasn't gone all Mama bear about Ruby dating Nick, Well I'll tell you now that it will show up. Yang has no issues with small kissing that they have given so face, but that doesn't mean she will be okay with it if she caught them going further. Them laying by each other the first night was Yang basicly allowing him to comfort her sister since she was so nervous.

On the other hand it had not fully sunk in to Weiss that her baby brother is dating a girl, chapter 5 probably when everything calms down. When it finally dose though... well you will see. No she will not be mean to Ruby but she will get irritated at Ruby's lack of attention in class... she wouldn't be Weiss if she didn't expect her brothers girlfriend to give it her all. Since not many people commented on the poll I figured I wont add another girl to try for his affection. And for the one who wanted a Yandere... no sorry I just don't feel comfortable writing something like that let alone reading about it. *shivers* Not my style. Anyway here is the story!

I do not own RWBY!

* * *

It was a warm day in vale, as it normally was during the summer. The sun was still making its way across the sky showing it around around 9:30am. All was quiet and peaceful in the forest near vale... "Rawr!" BANG! BANKBANG! At least it should of been had it not been for Beacon Academy's test currently going on. Lets see who's causing this disturbance.

The picture shifted until it was in a empty clearing, It panned for a moment searching for what broke the silence that normally settled over the forest, but as it was about move on to continued searching a figured rolled out of the bushes before hopping backwards to the center of the clearing just as a Ursa lunged out of the same bushes at the spot where the teen was moments before. It didn't take long to recognize the Teen as Nick Schnee. He had already taken out one Ursa only for another to take it's place. He had a feeling that it had been waiting for the first one to weaken him before moving in to finish the task. To bad for it he was not that weak.

His blue eyes locked with the Ursa's with his chance to finish it off. Shifting his stance slightly to where his feet were spread apart with his hands up in a boxing position both his guns in their knife form held in reverse grip. The Ursa was slowly circling him waiting for its chance to strike. As It made it around to where it was behind him, he closed his eyes and took a breath and waited. It didn't take long for the Ursa to let out a roar and charge at him from behind thinking it had the advantage. It soon found out it had been a trap cause as it neared and prepared to strike he spun on his heels and sliding to the side letting it over extend itself, which he took as the perfect opportunity to shove his blades into its head before giving a sharp twist to snap its next just to make sure it was dead. He yanked his blades free allowing the Ursa to drop to the ground where it gave a twitch before becoming still and began slowly breaking apart signaling its death. "For the glory of the hunt may you rest in peace." Shifting his blades back into pistols and placing them in their holsters he looked up at the sun before continuing his path north.

~Camera shift~

In another part of the forest Ruby was with Weiss having met up with each other not to long ago. Ruby was kind sad that she wasn't paired with her boyfriend but was happy that she'd get to know his sister. She didn't notice that her partner was looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

Weiss was curious about how her brother met the girl. Sure he'd explained that they met at signal, but not how they met exactly. Figuring she try to learn a bit more... purely out of curiosity, it had absolutely nothing to do with finding teasing material on her brother... nope none at all. "So how did you meet my brother? He said you met at signal but not much else."

Ruby blushed a bit at the question. She really didn't want anyone to know how they met but did not want Weiss to be upset with her so gave a sigh. "We met half way through our first year. It had not been your standard boy meets girl thing. Nope it was completely random and embarrassing. I had just got done showering in the girls changing room in the gym. Nick had never used the ones that were there for boys and girls so the guys pulled a prank on her by switching the signs. I had just put on my panties and bra when he walked in. We both completely froze, me at being seen by a guy and Nick at seeing me. He was so innocent that he got a nosebleed before passing out. I had blushed a deep red and quickly gotten dressed before taking him to the nurse's office. over the month following he constantly tried to speak with me to apologise, but I had been so embarrassed and wasn't good with people that I basically avoided him until he caught me one day in a classroom alone and gave me his apology."

She sighed a bit at that. "After that we began hanging out, often doing our school work and projects together. When summer hit and we both went home, I felt lonely without him there to talk to me, He later told me that he felt the same way. " At this point she gave a smile while a blush formed on her cheek. "When school started up again I greeted him with a hug... he greeted me with a kiss to the lips and asking me out. I don't believe I'd ever blushed so much in my life but accepted. We've been together since."

Weiss smiled at the girl while mentally filing the part about her brother getting a nosebleed and passing out away for later teasing. "That sounds really cute. But I will say this Ruby, I will be watching you closely to make sure you take your time here seriously, I can understand if you have difficulty at first since your two years behind everyone same as Nick, but I at least want to see you making an effort to close that distance."

Ruby pouted at being told to study, before smiling at having the chance to get alone time with her boyfriend for their study sessions. "I can agree with that. Nick will most likely join as well so that we can help each other."

Weiss's next words completely crushed her hopes of getting that alone time with him though. "That's good, I'll make sure you two catch up during our tutoring sessions after classes are over." Ruby wanted that time to be just her and Nick but froze and drew her scythe when she heard a growl, Weiss drawing her raiper as well. "It seem's we will have to continue our talk later." Her only answer was a nod.

~Scene change~

Nick had just stepped out of the woods and into a large clearing that held the temple when he felt a shiver go down his back again. "I feel that my alone time with Ruby just got even smaller. Dose Oum hate me or something?" Looking around he spotted Yang and the Faunus from last night looking at something on the small pillars. As he walked over he caught their attention. "Hello Yang, Miss?"

Seeing no harm in giving her name though still remaining stoic she gave a slight nod. "Blake, Blake Belladonna."

Giving a nod at her he began looking around. "Nice to me you. I'm guessing that this is how teams are formed." As he studied the piece for a moment he stopped at one of the queens and was about to pick it up when his scroll rang. Quickly pulling it out he saw he had a message from Ozpin. Opening it he couldn't help but smile catching both girls attention. "It would seem that due to the odd number of students I will be placed on the same group as my sister. I'll let them choose the piece when they get here."

It was at that moment that they heard a scream... a vary girly scream causing Yang to turn to the forest. "Some girls in trouble! Did you guys here that? What should we do?"

~Scene change~

Ruby and Weiss were quickly running from the large pack of Beowolves. They might have been able to take them had a Boarbatusk not joined. They had managed to make it to a cliff and cause the Boar to roll off it but they still had to deal with the Beowolves. That was When Ruby Noticed a large Nevermoore gliding over the forest. Quickly grabbing Weiss's hand she jumped off the side just as the Nevermoore neared their place and landed on top of it grabbing one of the feathers to keep from falling. Weiss had to make her displeasure with their current situation though. "Ruby! Are you out of your mind?! This is not a good idea!"

Ruby didn't seem to understand what was wrong though. "We're fine Weiss! At least it got us away from that pack of Beowolves! Stop worrying!"

Weiss glared at the girl in irritation. "I am far beyond being worried Ruby!"

Not know what she meant she gave the girl a confused look. "In a good way?!"

This just made the white haired girl even more irritated as she looked away from the girl and down at the forest below. "In a bad way! A very very bad way!"

Rolling her eyes a bit, the silver eyed girl looked around a bit. "Well then why don't be just jump?!" She didn't even wait for an answer before letting go.

Weiss didn't even notice at first. "Are you insane?!" After not getting an answer she looked to the spot Ruby had been only to see nothing. "Are you kidding me!?"

~Scene change~

Yang was looking at her partner, a concerned frown on her face. "Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Blake just pointed up causing the blonde to look only for her eyes to widen in shock.

Ruby had not thought about what to do after letting go of the Nevermoore and was screaming as she got closer and closer to the ground. "Heads up!"

Nick noticed as well and stepped under her path to catch her when another person slammed into her causing those watching to wince. "Ohhh... that had to hurt, you okay Ruby!?"

Ruby gave a groan in response in the tree her and the blonde guy had crushed into. "ughhh... what was that?" Only for her attention to be drawn to said blonde who was hanging from the branch above her letting out a nervous chuckle.

Black and Yang were quite shocked at what had happened. "Did... your sister just fall from the sky?" Yang went to answer only for a sound from the forest to draw there attention.

As a tree fell an Ursa came out on its hind legs roaring and growling. A moment later a loud shot was heard causing the Ursa to blanch before falling forward dead and the orange haired girl from that morning to roll off its back. "Aww... it's broken." She quickly appeared on its head looking down at it with a pout while the boy she was with before made his way around it breathing a bit hard.

After taking a few breaths he looked at his childhood friend before looking at that ground with his eyes closed. "Nora... please... don't ever do that again." When he looked back up she was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile over in the temple said girl was looking at a certain chess piece. A Rook. "Ohhhh." Quickly snatching it up she began singing. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Only to be interrupted. "Nora!" "Coming Ren!"

Blake and Yang were just giving the girl confused looks, Blake was again the first to speak. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang was again about to answer when she was interrupted AGAIN, this time by Pyrrha running out of the forest with a Deathstalker on her tail, and gave a shout. "Jaune!"

Jaune looked around for a bit trying to find his partner. "Pyrrha!"

Ruby jumped out of the tree rolling just before the ground to soften the impact and standing again only to see Yang. "Ruby?" She practically lit up on seeing her sister while throwing her ups up to hug her. "Yang!" But both were interrupted by the Orange haired girl. "Nora!"

While this was going on Pyrrha was still be chased by the giant scorpion. Blake again spoke before the others could. "Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang had been getting agitated from constantly being interrupted and finally lost it and screamed a bit with her eyes changing red. "I can't take it any more! Can everyone just chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Nick was just watching everything with clear amusement showing on his face. It was also at this point Ren joined the group still out of breath. He needed to work on his stamina He noted. Ruby really didn't want to upset her sister more but shrugged it off. "Umm Yang?" This caused her sister to slump in defeat while Ruby pointed at the sky.

Weiss was still holding onto the Nevermoore but had lost her grip once or twice and was now only holding on by its claw. "How could you leave me!?"

Ruby looked offended at that. "I said jump!"

Nicked watched his sister while Blake made a casual comment. "She's falling." Ruby just sighed. "She'll be fine." Ren returned with his own comment. "She's falling." All the while Nora was watching in fascination.

Jaune, who was still in the tree noticed her as well and jumped to catch her causing Nick to raise his eyebrow at that. Jaune thought he could show his smooth side though which completely ruined it. "Just dropping in?" He didn't know how they had managed to stay still in the air for so long but he gave a laugh when they clung together and began falling again somehow Weiss slipping out of his grasp and him hitting the ground first with her landing on top. Weiss just deadpanned at the boy. "My hero." His return comment had Nick laughing again. "My back!"

This of course drew everyone's attention to him. Blake and Yang had completely forgot his was there. Ruby though was happy. "Nick! Your here!" She quickly moved over to his side greeting him with a quick kiss that he returned.

It was at this point that the Deathstalker managed to nail Pyrrha with one of its claws sending her flying only to land in a heap in front of the group. Yang just had to be sarcastic though. "Geart! The gang's all here, now we can die together!" Now in another world Ruby would feel like she had to prove herself to Weiss that she was strong. But with Nick here, and Weiss not being mean to her, she had no reason to prove herself. "We should get out of here while we can. Our objective is right there! We don't really have to fight."

Nick gave his girlfriend a smile at that. "She's right. So Weiss grab the other knight and we can leave." Everyone agreed with that.

Jaune seemed to sigh in relief. "Right! Run and live, that is a plan I can get behind." Weiss quickly picked up her piece while Jaune picked up the other rook. They took notice that the Nevermoore was coming at them from the sky while the Deathstalker was heading their way from the ground.

Ren looked at everyone for a moment before giving a nod. "It's time we left."

Ruby gave a nod, before looking at the group. "Right, let's go everyone!" Then turned and ran off with everyone following besides Yang, who was looking at her sister, Blake and Nick, who were looking at Yang.

Blake was giving her partner a look of confusion. "Yang you okay?" She didn't get an answer.

Nick was giving her a smile though. "It's one of those proud big sister moments huh?" He only got a nod as his answer as Ruby stopped at the top of the hill to make sure everyone was follow before turning to continue. "I understand, I'm proud of her as well."

~Scene change~

The group had exited the forest with the Nevermoore flying ahead of them and landing on the tower while the group hid behind some pillars having lost the deathstalker in the forest. That was however ruined when the bird type grim gave a loud squawk. Yang grunt in frustration when the Deathstalker burst through the trees they had came out of. "Well that's great!"

Everyone quickly began running down the path toward the narrow bridge. Ren Looked at the Nevermoore before facing his friend. "Nora distract it!" While she pulled her weapon off her back in its grenade launcher mode while she and everyone was dodging feathers the bird launched from its wings. When the barrage ended she faced the creature and began firing her pink grenades with a heart shape at the tip at it.

One had hit's its head, not doing any damage but did cause it to fly off. It was at this point that the deathstalker was charging at the orange haired girl from behind only to get stopped by Ren and Blake jumping in front of it while slashing it across its bone mask doing barely any damage while Weiss landed next to Nora before using her glyph to lunch them away.

Black and Ren began running with the Deathstalker on their tail, it was getting pretty close before Nick hopped off one of the pillars that were along the path and slammed a silver flamed fist onto its head stunning it long enough for everyone to make it onto the bridge before launching himself off the creature by sending flames from the soles of his feet and landing in a crouch before catching up to Ruby who was at the front of the group and sending her a smirk only for her to roll her eyes back at him, though there was a smile as well.

About half way across the bride the Nevermoore returned and cut off half the group by slamming into the bridge destroying a part of it, causing Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha to have to retreat as more of the bridge fell apart, though they now had to fight the Deathstalker. Jaune who had ended up on the other half of the bridge with Nora, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Nick saw this. "We need to get back over there and help them!"

Nora was all for that as she joined him. "Let's do this!"

Jaune looked down at the collapsed bridge. "Yea, but I can't make that jump."

He missed the grin Nora gave him before he was sent back by her slamming her grenade launcher into his stomach before changing its form into a hammer. As the change process completely, she jumped into the air before bringing her hammed down while pulling the trigger to give it a bit more power causing the piece of the bridge she just destroyed to act like a spring board for Jaune sending him over the gap to the other side, Nora herself pulling the trigger again to launch herself across the gap and slamming her hammer down onto the Grimm causing a dent to form in its bone like mask, though when she launched herself back to avoid the stinger and claw she accidently knocked black off the edge.

Blake was anything if not prepared as she shifted her own weapon into a ribbon with the gun and blade at the end and launched it while pulling the trigger to give it more reach before digging into the side of the bridge and swinging her way under the bridge through the gaps to the nevermore and finally yanking her weapon free and shifting it into its sword form and slashing at its face barely noticeable marks in the bone mask it had, before landing on its bask before giving it multiple slashing as she ran across before jumping off at the end to land on the tower in the center of the huge gorge that the bridge was in and meeting up with Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Nick. "It's tougher than it looks."

Yang growled a bit at that. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!" This caused Ruby to the group to get their ranged weapons ready. Ruby using her scythe sniper mode to fire at it, Yang launching small missiles from her gauntlet, Blake firing from her weapon in its gun form, Weiss sending dust attacks, and Nick firing both pistols at the grimm as it made its way toward them only to get no results as it smashed into the upper portion of the tower destroying the pillars holding its roof up.

The group quickly began running from the piece they were on and making their way back into bridge in their own way. Ruby using her Scythe recoil to hop from one piece to the next, Blake using her own reflexes to hop from piece to piece before using her momentum to run up a pillar. Yang was using her gauntlets to give her a boost to reach the top. Weiss herself was using her Glyphs to glide across a large piece before forming another in the air to launch herself onto the bridge. Nick himself was constantly releasing a steady stream of his silver flames to propel himself up. They all pretty much landed at the same time. Weiss was looking at the Nevermoore in frustration. "None of this is working!"

Ruby was watching as Blake used her ribbon to pull herself onto the bridge before narrowing her eyes as she saw Yang firing small missiles at the Nevermoore from a pillar. "I got a plan! Cover me!" With that she used a recoil shot to go tell the others her plan.

~Scene change~

The other 4 were having just as much trouble with their grimm. They had just dodge an attack by the stinger only to have it embed into the bridge and yanked out causing a portion of the bridge they had left to start crumbling away. Ren looked at the group around him before taking off while speaking. "We got to move." The others followed behind him.

As they got closer to the Deathstalker not on stable ground the grimm attempted to knock them off with its claw only for Pyrrha to deflect it while switch her spear into its sword form and slash the claw back. The Grim attempted to retaliate with its other claw only for Jaune to block it with his shield to protect Pyrrha and forced it away with her help. Ren ran between them while firing his Machine pistols to draw its attention, which it returned with trying to skewer him with its stinger only for him to dodge to the left before latching onto it and firing at the base of their the golden sticker was.

It used both its claws to block Nora's Grenades while also ramming into Jaune and Pyrrha to force them back, buck one got threw forcing it back a bit while Pyrrha launched her Spear while firing a shot to give it more power causing it to embed in one of its eyes while Ren was whipped off its tail sending him into a pillar. Jaune quickly got to his feet and saw that Ren had done enough damage to the base of the golden stinger to a point where it was just hanging there. "Pyrrha!"

Glancing at him and following his line of site she saw it as well before launching her shield with the help of her own semblance to guide it. "Done!" This caused The Stigger to be cut off and embed into the Deathstalker while the shield bounced off the pillar behind it and returned to its owner.

Jaune quickly turned his attention to the Orange haired girl of their group. "Nora nail it!"

Said girl gave a smirk at the command. "Heads up." Pyrrha quickly held her shield over her head while taking a knee as Nora hopped onto it while sitting on her hammer before pulling her tigger at the same time as Pyrrha stood shoving her shield upwards sending Nora a good height into the air laughing, quickly firing another shot sending her back down in a spin while shifting her hold on it to the base of the handle, as she neared the deathstalker she uncurled herself to slam her hammer right on the singer effectively nailing it in while at the same time destroying the rest of their portion of the bridge and launching both Pyrrha and Jaune onto the cliff while the Deathstalker fell into the gorge, Pyrrha using her semblance to get her weapon back as she sailed over it. Jaune landed in a plop while Nora landed on her rear and Pyrrha landing in a crouch as Ren made his way to them before collapsing out of breath.

As the group turned to see the others fight with the Nevermoore Yang was sending missile after missile while it was circling around with Nick sending balls of silver flames from his hands. Both were on the same pillar, they glanced at each other before Yang sent a missile at the same time Nick sent a silver fireball both hitting its head at the same time actually doing some damage and drawing its attention as it turned and flew at them. Both quickly jumped off toward the bird as it opened its beak, Yang effectively keeping it open with her strength and Nick just using it to hold on while Yang was sending missile after missile into hits mouth with Nick Sending a steady stream of flames. "I. Hope. Your. Hun. Gry." This had the effect of disorienting it while Yang backflipped out of its mouth, Nick following right behind her. Yang quickly ran toward Ruby and Blake to do her part of the plan while Weiss glided across the path and make sure it didn't escape.

As it began to take off Weiss jumped while her rapier began to glow white, as she landed where the Bird had just been she struck her weapon against it causing the birds tail which had still been close enough to freeze in place from her Ice dust. Quickly backflipping away then using her Glyph semblance to launch herself back toward her group where Nick was Wait for the girls to finish their plan, Blake launch the end of her ribbon blade to Yang, When she had caught her end both girls stuck their parts into the pillar they were on while Ruby Launched herself up onto the ribbon itself, her feet on the blade of her scythe. Weiss had already returned and formed a glyph before altering it, changing its color from white to black and causing Ruby to Stick to it as she got close. Effectively making a sling. Weiss shook her head at the plan Ruby had come up with even if it was working. "Of course Nick's girlfriend would come up with a plan like this."

Nick who had heard this sent his sister a smirk for the comment while Ruby just gave a smile. "Of course! Now let's finish this Weiss!" In return she game a nod as she swung her blade back then sliced upwards again altering the seal, changing its color from black to red, and launching Ruby at the nevermore. As she flew through the air she kept firing round after round to keep her momentum going until she reached the Bird grimm hooking its neck with her scythe and forcing it toward the wall of the canyon and slamming it against it while Weiss once again using her glyphs to stick Ruby to it before said girl began firing round after round dragging the nevermore up the wall by its neck while using her semblance to gain speed, a train of rose petals following her up. An effect of her semblance. As she reached the top, it's back got hooked onto a portion of it that was sticking out causing her to clothesline it behind firing two more rounds and beheading it while she landed on top of the cliff itself and landing in a crouch before standing and walking to the edge of the cliff her weapon at her side as the Grim began its descent.(I thought she really looked like a bonafide badass here!)

~2 hours later - scene change~

We now find everyone in beacons arena with Ozpin standing on the stage along with 4 boys. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dover Bronzewing, and Sky lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop piece, from this day forth you will work together as, Team CRDL(Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester."

As the four boys walked off the stage, 2 boys and 2 girls took their place. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JRPN(Juniper)." This caused Nora to hug Ren while giggling. "Led by, Jaune Arc." This certainly confused the young man. Pyrrha was happy for him and punched his arm softly... for her that is sending him to the floor. Ren and Nora didn't really care.

Shaking his head a bit Ozpin continued. "And finally, Blake belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Nick Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The five of your retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBYS(Rubys). Led by... Ruby Rose." Though surprised, none could really argue with it as she did come up with the plan that saved them from the Nevermoore. Weiss would have normally been upset with this, but Ruby had proven herself to be a capable leader who could come up with plans as needed. Nick wrapped his arms around the girl and gave her a kiss to show how proud he was, causing her to blush at the PDA.(Public display of attention for those who don't know.) Yang was beaming in pride and would of hugged her sister had Nick not beaten her to it. Blake honestly didn't care. After Nicks talk last night she could understand his and Weiss's view on the white fang so long as they didn't take it out on all faunus. As the ceremony came to a close Ozpin was looking at Teams JRPN and RWBYS. _'Looks like this year will be full of excitement.'_

* * *

And that's that! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. please reveiw I would love to hear how I did this chapter. This is Sleepyhobo10 signing out!


End file.
